<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>「Infinities | 永恆」 by yuren</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29880477">「Infinities | 永恆」</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuren/pseuds/yuren'>yuren</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Mild Language, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, also, does anyone want to guess the brand :'), it feels good to write kageyama again after not writing in a while, slight timeskip spoiler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:01:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29880477</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuren/pseuds/yuren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Find the Louis Vuitton store outside the station.</i>
</p><p>What the <i>fuck</i> is a Louis Vuitton?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kageyama Tobio/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>「Infinities | 永恆」</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shit, shit, shit.</p><p>He’s late, so fucking late.</p><p>As he rushes towards Exit South 1, sprinting faster than he did for that last point two days ago, Kageyama prays to whatever being above that this gate would finally be the right one, and digs into his jersey’s pocket for his phone.</p><p>The film on top annoys him but he doesn’t want to break this one again before he gets the chance to buy a screen protector. Kageyama blames Yachi entirely for the demise of his old one. If she hadn’t sent such a cute photo of you petting a stranger’s fluffy white dog, he wouldn’t have dropped his old one right after security checkpoint at the Italian airport, shattering the screen entirely. </p><p>“Fuck, fuck, fuck!”</p><p>If the commuters reacted to the string of expletives coming from a suspiciously disguised madman dashing though Sendai’s metro station, Kageyama doesn’t notice. He mutters out yet another round of curses when he notices the time...and then a few more when he finally gets his phone to recognize his frantic, choleric expression.</p><p>One hand tapping blindly through his phone for the right contact, he grips a paper printout in the other, careful not to crumple the damned thing entirely.</p><p>
  <em>Find the Louis Vuitton store outside the station. </em>
</p><p>What the <em>fuck</em> is a Louis Vuitton?</p><p>“Hinata, where is she?”</p><p>“Hello to you too, Kageyama-kun.”</p><p>“I don’t have time for this, dumbass!” he barks out in frustration at not seeing the goddamn Louis Vuitton store that’s supposed to be there. “Where <em>is</em> she?”</p><p>Kageyama is very aware that at this moment, he is being very rude towards someone who’s doing him a huge favour. But he promises himself that he’ll treat Hinata to two meals of <em>yakiniku</em> after this whole ordeal is over.</p><p>And if he still can’t find this damn store, he’ll have to up it to two days of <em>yakiniku</em> and one of McDonald’s.</p><p>“She’s with me!” his friend’s voice comes back in a laugh, completely undeterred by the setter’s state of crisis. “Do you want to say hi? I can go get her.”</p><p>“No? What? Of course not, you dumbass!”</p><p>Another round of laughter comes through the other line, and Kageyama finally finds the French luxury fashion store. </p><p>
  <em>Turn right and you’ll see the store.</em>
</p><p>Turn right...turn right...fuck, that was a left. </p><p>With another loud, angry groan, completely oblivious to the mother pulling her small child away from the suspicious man in a mask and cap, he launches himself down the street to the address that Tsukishima sent him yesterday.</p><p><em>Why didn’t Stingyshima include the </em>furigana<em>?</em></p><p>Sendai is too fucking big.</p><p>“Wait a goddamn minute,” Kageyama pauses. “Hinata? Why are you talking to me if she’s with you?” he shouts into the phone, shocking a smartly dressed woman coming out of the Louis Vuitton store.</p><p>The voice on the other line becomes indignant.</p><p>“Well, Kageyama-kun, you called,” Hinata pouts, “so of course I picked up since this is important.”</p><p>“You dumb—“</p><p>“Before you yell at me again, she’s not actually <em>with </em>withme. She’s in the washroom with Yacchan.”</p><p>Kageyama skids to a halt in front of a store painted a deep, royal blue. Not registering the thorough explanation on the other line, he triple checks the name on the printout, quintuply assuring that yes, the photo that Tsukishima had included matches what he’s seeing before him. The beleaguered man crumples the paper in his hand, shoving it into the depths of his duffle bag.</p><p>“Hello? Kageyama? Did you hear me?”</p><p>“Okay, I’m at the store,” the exhausted setter sighs in relief. “I’ll call you when I head over.”</p><p>“Yup, okay. You should hurry. I see them coming back too. Bye.”</p><p>“Wait!”</p><p>There’s a smile on the wing spiker’s end as he hovers over the “end call” button.</p><p>“Thanks, dumbass.”</p><p>Hinata laughs before holding the phone back up to his ear. </p><p>“Good luck, Kageyama.”</p><p>Kageyama walks through the open door, giving a nod to the security guard.</p><p>“Yeah, I’ll be there soon.” Taking a deep breath, he grins. “Take care of her in the meantime.”</p><p>The line goes dead, and he puts his phone back into his pocket as an attendant comes over.</p><p>“Hi, I’m here to pick something up.”</p><p>“Uh, certainly, sir.” </p><p>The questioning look that the attendant gives her security guard is obvious even to Kageyama. But he couldn’t care less. He didn’t board an intercontinental flight immediately following the last set of another successful season to deal with luxury shop attendants wondering why there’s a frazzled man dressed entirely out of place in sweatpants and oversized sunglasses in their multimillion dollar store.</p><p>“I’m in a hurry,” he states, neither kindly nor unkindly. He’s just relaying his circumstances, and from the bewilderment on the attendant’s face, he can confirm that the security guard behind him probably quirked a smile at the situation at hand.</p><p>“Oh, I’m terribly sorry,” the attendant hastily replies, trying to compose herself. “Could I get your name? And order?”</p><p>The setter takes off his sunglasses, cap, and mask, feeling his body heat immediately cool in the air conditioned room. Looking down at the attendant, his eyes narrow as he prays to all deities above that Yamaguchi didn’t let Tsukishima place the order.</p><p>“It should be under Kageyama Tobio,” he sighs, running his hand through his hair. With a small smile, he follows up proudly as the attendant looks at him with widened eyes. “It’s a custom ring.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>